Helping People
by hyperspastic-superhero-girl
Summary: Some people think it would be amazing to talk to ghosts, others think that it would be horrifying, Naruto has discovered a lot depends on the ghost. Some ghosts are cranky jerks. Naruto tries to solve a mysterious death, with the help of the victim. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **Mostly just some swearing, blood and violence.

I don't own Naruto

Don't worry everyone I am planning on writing more Rules of the Bathroom, in fact I've already started the next chapter, I just wanted to try something a little different… Damn writer's block. What I'm going for here is something more serious, but still with a little humor, more detail and I'm trying my hand at dark and brooding angst. (sort-of like Anne Bishop) I listened to Disturbed the whole time- hoping to give it edge ;)… And I was sort of inspired by the acoustic version of So Cold by Breaking Benjamin, I don't know why really.

There are a few characters that aren't in the manga or anime but they're not really important, they're mostly random strangers Naruto helps in the course of helping Sasuke. Just think of them as walking props.

I was kinda tweaking their characters a little. Like… what would they be like if Sasuke had to talk more and Naruto had to be more silent? It's more of an outwardly type thing, since inwardly they're still the same people. So… this is what happened.

**Helping People**

It's So Much Harder When They're Cranky

Chapter one

The late August sun shone brightly into the interior of the black Saturn and Naruto Uzumaki adjusted his sunglasses with one hand as he turned off his car. Opening the car door, he sighed as he ventured into the hot Dallas afternoon, taking in the flashing lights of the patrol cars that lined the opposite side of the road as he crossed the quiet residential street. Pushing away the fabric of his t-shirt, the tall blond man stuck his hands in his jean pockets and kicked at a small rock with a battered sneaker.

A couple uniformed officers stationed by a small house that was surrounded by yellow tape, gave Naruto a small nod as he ducked under the perimeter and walked to the door. Opening it quietly, he took off his sunglasses, placing them in his pocket as he steeled himself for the horror he was about to witness. Even though he'd worked with the police for two years and had recently been made detective, it was still awful to be called to the scene of a crime.

The clicking of camera shutters faded into the background as blood spatters came sharply into focus, Naruto kept his face carefully blank as he forced the nausea back down his throat, well aware that if he cracked the other officers would not let him forget it. It wasn't just the smell and sight of blood that got to the young detective nor even the knowledge of a life cut so short, although that made him sad also. It was the sight in a corner of the room, a young blonde woman covered in blood who stared so forlornly at the place where she had died a short time ago.

Some might say that the ability to communicate with ghosts would be amazing, others horrifying, but Naruto had come to the conclusion that a lot depended on the ghost. Most people, if they even thought spirits existed, would just get a chill or feel something strange or someone watching them, but not Naruto. Ever since he was a boy, Naruto could not just See ghosts, but see them as clearly as regular people, hear them and also touch them.

When he was a child he had been unable to tell the difference between the living and the dead. His conversations with nothing had frightened his family. His father had thought him possessed and had persuaded their Catholic church to perform a full exorcism, which to a six year old is terrifying, even if there is no demon.

For a time he ignored the spirit world completely, which made him seem very withdrawn because the only way he could reliably do that is to ignore everyone he didn't recognize. This worried his family almost as much as his conversations with thin air so, when he was twelve, they sent him to live with his godmother, Tsunade, hoping that she could help. That was when he had met his partner, who had devised a plan to hide the crazy.

"About time you got here dumbass," His partner, a black haired man who looked about seventeen, glared at the tall blond from across the room. Sitting cross legged on the carpet leaning against the couch, his shiny black shoes tucked under his black slacks clad legs and his arms crossed in front of his white button-up shirt and red blazer, he looked like a typical private school student. He stood and smoothed invisible wrinkles out his clothes, "I've been waiting for an hour."

Naruto's eye started twitching, he rubbed his forehead trying to stave off a building headache, then pulled out his gloves looking around the room as he did so, "What have we got so far guys?" The blond asked the other officers in the room, the man continued, undeterred by the fact that no one seemed to be paying any attention to him.

"You said your name is Nicole, right?" As the black haired man questioned the blood covered woman she began to cry, great heaving sobs wrenched her thin form as she slowly collapsed and slid down the wall. Her expensive looking beige skirt suit wrinkling horribly, she sat on the floor her feet tucked under her.

"He said he loved me," she sobbed almost incoherently from her seat on the floor. "Ralph," finger shaking, she pointed to a photograph on the wall, "We had a fight, he thought I was having an affair. And then…" Her sobbing grew louder, and she put her hands in front of her face, hiding behind them as she became inconsolable in her pain.

"The Boyfriend? Seriously?!" The black haired young man hissed, "Why am I even here?" He threw his arms wide as he paced, his voice growing louder, and still no one spared him a glance. "The boyfriend is always the number one suspect in a crime like this, especially considering the anger evident in the stabbing as proven by the blood spatters. Even a complete retard could solve this case."

"Okay everyone," Naruto said after he'd finished looking over the crime scene, "I'm going to need to talk to the boyfriend."

"How'd you know she had a boyfriend Uzumaki? Hey, how do you even know the body's a she?" One of the officers asked, he was around Naruto's age with laughing brown eyes and short spiked brown hair.

Naruto pointed to the picture on the wall, "I'm psychic, Inuzuka."

"Okay sure, no problem. You got a hunch?" Kiba asked. Naruto joked about it but there was a rumor that he really was psychic, his hunches were famous and so far had never been wrong.

"Yeah, I have a hunch. Bring him in to the station when you find him."

The black haired man watched their exchange from across the room with narrowed eyes, and then he looked at the woman still sitting on the floor. "Okay, so you told him who killed you, he'll take care of it. So, you can move on or whatever."

"Thank you" The woman sniffed as she got off the floor and gave the stiff man a big hug.

"Don't do that." No response, she continued to hold him tightly, he tried again his voice dropping to subzero temperatures, "Hey, get off me." Still nothing, "Naruto! Are you done! Get her the fuck off me!" He finally just pushed her off, he backed away slowly, holding his hands up in front of him in a warding gesture.

Naruto kept his face carefully blank but the twinkle in his eyes gave him away, laughter in the face of death, it just wasn't done. But his friend was just so damn funny sometimes. "I have to go," Naruto told the other officers, knowing if he didn't get him out of here his friend was liable to blow a gasket. "Keep me posted, put the forensics results on my desk. I'm taking my girlfriend out to lunch."

"Do you need us to drop you somewhere?" The black haired man asked the woman, not really wanting to but knew it was expected of him. Seemingly as soon as he said it, a bright white light shone from behind her, it seemed to be from some sort of other world opening a path going to buildings in the distance.

"Is that heaven?" She took a step toward the light.

"I don't know, it could be somebody's heaven at least." He replied, a note of sadness entering his voice.

"Thank you again for everything," she took the first few steps onto the path waving to them as she disappeared.

Naruto seemed much more subdued as they left the house together and walked towards the car, neither of them said a word as the blond started the car and drove off.

"You owe me big moron, if I could still get dirty I'd be covered in goo right now."

Naruto said nothing.

"I didn't think I'd ever say this to you, but you can talk to me, there's no one else around right now. The windows are up no one can hear you, and if they did they'd think you were talking on the phone anyway."

The blond sighed and turned to look at his friend at a red light, "Are you sad Sasuke?"

A black eyebrow rose, clearly conveying his, 'are you stupid?' message.

"Don't pretend you have no feelings and just answer the damn question Sasu. Are you upset that she got to go so quickly when you're still stuck here?"

Sasuke looked out the window in silence, Naruto drove on when the light turned green, stealing glances at the handsome young man beside him who looked exactly the same as he had on the night he'd met him nine years ago.

He remembered it like it was yesterday, it was the day he'd moved in with his godmother, his baa-chan as he had called her.

X-X flashback X-X

Nine years earlier…

(Insert music here)… that's a nice fade away

Tears filled his blue eyes but the twelve year old refused to let them spill over and fall, as he stood in the living room of his godmother's house and watched out the window as his mom and dad drove away. His parents had gotten rid of him today. It was all his fault, they said they were worried about him, that he was being too quiet, but he knew the real reason, they just didn't want him anymore.

He'd come to the conclusion that people couldn't be trusted, they always left you alone and sad.

"Are you alright brat?" His baa-chan asked, her long blonde hair in low pigtails and her light amber colored eyes concerned as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm fine, Tsunade baa-chan."

"Okay, tell ya what, go pick your room while I make lunch, some PB&J sound good?"

Naruto nodded, climbing the stairs and wandering around, trying to find a room he liked. Finally settling on the one at the end of the hall with a large curved window seat that overlooked the backyard, he tossed his bag on the bed and went back downstairs to have some food.

Tsunade was in the kitchen making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches like she'd promised, she smiled as Naruto sat at the small round light pine table situated on one end of the large bright room. Ruffled white curtains covered in yellow and brown sunflowers decorated the two windows in the room, one over the sink and the other by the table. White appliances and counter space lined both sides in a galley style with a few striped indoor outdoor rugs, one in front of the sink, another by the fridge, and the final one by the back door on the far side of the room.

"Do you like crusts?" Tsunade was at the island in the middle, looking at him.

Shrugging the blond replied, "I don't mind them too much."

"Here you go," Tsunade placed a plate in front of Naruto, with the sandwich cut in half, put another plate across the table for her, and went to the fridge and poured them two glasses of milk. Sitting down across from him she gave him a slight sad smile, it made him very nervous. "You know your mom and dad love you very much, don't you? I'm just going to be taking care of you for awhile, until they sort some things out."

"Sure," Naruto nodded staring at his plate, picking up his sandwich he nibbled the corner, not looking at her. He didn't really believe they loved him at all, if they did they wouldn't leave him here, right?

"I've got something for you," Tsunade held out a necklace, holding it with both of her hands, it was a blue gem hanging from a thin silver chain. "It's a symbol, something that has a special meaning just between us. It means I'll always be there for you, so if you're at school or somewhere and you're feeling lonely, just look at this necklace and think of me. Okay, brat?" She went behind his chair and fastened it gently around his neck. She bent down to look from over his shoulder, "Do you like it?"

Naruto touched the delicate necklace gently daring to hope that maybe his baa-chan wouldn't leave him and would keep her promise, it felt… warm… weird. "Yeah, I like it baa-chan, it's very pretty." He smiled at her, the big sincere grin lighting up his whole face, lifting the sad shadows from his clear blue eyes. "But don't call me brat, It's not very nice."

Ruffling his hair, she went back to her chair and sat back down, a gentle smile softening her face. "I'll stop calling you a brat when you stop referring to me as 'old lady', that's not very nice either. Eat your lunch." She took a bite of her own sandwich and kept her eyes on him until he took one also.

He was contentedly chewing his PB&J, it was already half gone, when he saw someone pop out of nowhere in his peripheral vision. He tried to ignore him, he knew the guy was one of the people who weren't really there, normal people don't just pop up after all, but he couldn't prevent the slight jump that gave him away.

"Great," the boy's voice was deep and sounded irritated yet bored at the same time, "Now I have to follow around a total moron." He paced around the room, his shiny black shoes making no sound on the tile flooring, Naruto's eyes unconsciously followed his every move. The guy pointed at baa-chan, "Lady, you could at least give the necklace to somebody older, this kid looks really annoying." Black eyes widened briefly as they finally noticed someone was watching him.

The guy looked like a complete jerk. He was older than him and he had that I'm-better-than-everyone-and-you-know-it attitude about him.

Naruto clenched his hands beside his plate, he couldn't believe it, this… thing…he didn't even know, was insulting him! And he couldn't do anything about it. If he continued to 'see things that aren't there' in front of his baa-chan, he would get sent away again.

"Naruto honey, what are you looking at?" Tsunade glanced about the room looking very concerned for her godson's mental wellbeing.

"Nothing," he muttered looking at the table in front of him, chanting silently to himself in his head in a sort of singsong voice. 'Go away, go away, if I ignore you, you'll just go away'. But he knew it wasn't working since he could still hear him talking.

"You can see me and hear me can't you? But you won't talk to me because she'll think you're crazy." The mystery man hopped onto the back of an empty chair, bold as you please, and perched there, making himself comfortable. "I bet I can ignore you a lot longer than you can ignore me, you look like the talkative type. So I'll just be here…Watching you."

Naruto sat quietly, finishing his sandwich and his milk, and excused himself, telling Tsunade he was going to put his stuff away. She helped him carry his boxes upstairs and told him to let her know if he needed help with anything. Nodding in answer he shut the door and leaned his back against it, closing his eyes, relieved that the weird ghost guy didn't follow them. He slowly opened his eyes, jumping slightly, again as he was startled by the black haired guy's presence on his window seat, looking at him with his intense black eyes.

Naruto snapped, he was so tired of spirits following him around, he was already totally sick of this guy and his attitude, of his watching. That was fast, he'd only met the guy twenty minutes ago.

He threw his arms into the air, "What do you want!? Look if you want something, too bad 'cause I'm not helping you so just go away."

"I can't."

"What? Why? You're dead, you can go wherever you want. You do know you're dead right?"

"Of course I know," He got a very haughty expression on his face, "Just because you're an idiot doesn't mean I am." He crossed his arms in front of his chest, glaring at Naruto, "And I can't leave, because I'm bonded to that necklace."

"How?"

"I don't know, I can't remember."

"Well, what do you remember?"

"My name is Sasuke and that's my necklace."

"That's it? Sasuke what?" Sasuke's only answer is a shrug, "That's not very helpful. How long have you been dead? Where did you live? Arrg." Naruto yelled his strange syllable of frustration, questioning himself, "Why do I even care! I don't want to help you!"

Sasuke looked at him, a smirk twisting his stupid perfect face, "Just admit you're curious, let's make a deal, you help me figure out who I am and why I'm bonded to this necklace and I'll help you with your ghost problem."

"How're you gonna do that?"

"Trust me."

TBC?

This was an epic fail on the serious front and it doesn't have the ominous feel to it I was going for, but should I continue? To me it seems like it could be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **Mostly some swearing. Oh and there is some yaoi (a little), big surprise right?

I don't own Naruto

I know I haven't posted anything in a long time… (Don't hurt me!) I really have no excuse… I've been busy. I hope people haven't given up on me or anything. I won't abandon my stories without telling you 8D. Good news though, I now have a new laptop (I love you new-laptop-san!) so hopefully I'll write more.

This starts in the flashback… it's not going to be yet another high-school fan fic, ( I promise), just some short reminiscing that takes place in middle school, high school, and college. Okay, it bounces all over the place, let me know if that irritates you or if you find it confusing in anyway. o.O

On with the fic Yay!

This is for all my positive feedback reviewers who wanted me to continue, thanks guys. I really like this story and I'm glad others do too, and I actually know where it's going from here… well I know how it ends anyway, how it gets there is a complete mystery to me… but that's still cool right?

**Helping People**

It's So Much Harder When They're Cranky

Chapter Two

(Still nine years earlier)

Naruto meandered about the empty halls of his new school the next morning looking for the office so he could get his classroom number, holding a note from Tsunade that explained about his transfer. He hoped transferring in this late wouldn't single him out as the weird kid; sure, being ostracized wasn't new but he couldn't say he liked it. Baa-chan was a psychologist so maybe she transferred a lot of kids so maybe no one would notice, Naruto didn't really know, all he knew was he should probably not reveal to any of his new classmates that his only comfort in this strange place was most likely imaginary.

His maybe imaginary comfort walked beside him, eerily silent, nothing Sasuke did made any sound whatsoever; his shoes made no squeaks, his clothes didn't swish… Naruto admitted to himself that he found it very creepy.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said in a loud whisper "Talk would you! I can't, so you have to. I need noise!" The dark haired ghost continued to glide down the hall silently, Naruto's demands clearly being beneath his notice. Naruto stopped in the middle of the hallway throwing his arms wide then placing them on his hips, trying to convey his anger to the frustrating, unresponsive ghost. "At least you could outline the plan, I mean, you said you would help me but so far you haven't told me how… and it's making me nervous." He looked at Sasuke… no response. Naruto continued to whisper his inane babble although it was clear that it was completely pointless, "Fine, I'm going to sing loudly and off key until you do what I want,"

'**We're the pirates who don't do anything.**

**We just stay at home, and lie around **

**And if you ask us, to do anything**

**We'll just tell you… **

**We don't do anything' **

'…**And I've never owned a parrot!**

**And I've never been to Boston in the fall.'**

Naruto's boisterous singing would soon draw disapproving onlookers but at the moment the blond didn't care.

"Ah! Jesus Christ! What is wrong with you? Alright!" Sasuke yelled, looking at him like he had grown a second head, exasperated that Naruto was being so ridiculous, "What do you want me to talk about? You're so annoying. I'll outline the plan for you if you shut up."

So Sasuke outlined the plan which consisted of this: if Sasuke saw what he thought was a ghost then he would try to talk to them, tell them to fuck off or whatever and if they didn't respond then Naruto could assume they were not dead. Hopefully that would diminish the recognizable crazy.

They waited for an opportunity to present itself for about a week. A week where Sasuke verbally abused everyone they came in contact with and Naruto worked on not showing his emotion. Something finally happened in Social Studies, this was Naruto's class right before lunch. The teacher was droning endlessly on about the principle exports of some random South American country that Naruto couldn't care less about. The know it all seemingly high school aged guy… aka Sasuke, was sitting cross-legged on the floor beside Naruto's desk having fun at Naruto's expense, he found it amusing to critique Naruto's note taking skills, when a strange figure appeared in the doorway.

The boy was dressed normally in jeans and t-shirt but he was not someone that Naruto recognized so he cleared his throat in the agreed upon signal. Sasuke popped his head above the desk, looked at the doorway and then stood.

"Hey! What do you want?" Sasuke spat quite belligerently, the boy looked right at the sort of threatening black haired young man but didn't reply. "Looks like we've finally got a dead one here, moron." Naruto glared straight ahead, not even glancing at the bastard but his fists were clenched so tight the knuckles were white. Sasuke chuckled, and continued his badgering of the new apparition, "Seriously, what do you want? He's busy so you're going to have to talk to me."

The apparition didn't really say anything; he just looked at Naruto again then began walking toward him at a sedate pace.

Sasuke pulled a black and white katana with a small red and white fan on the hilt suddenly out of nowhere, just as quickly he was wearing a white gi with a black belt. Stepping in front of the boy he assumed the karate fighting stance. Naruto had no idea where this new outfit had come from, but he imagined it implicated that Sasuke knew karate and he would worry about that later. "I said that he's busy." Naruto cleared his throat again, trying to convey that he thought it was going a bit far threatening the poor kid like that. "What? He has a jones for you, do you give off a super potent pheromone or something? And I meant metaphorically not physically, sicko."

"Naruto!" The blond jumped at the loud voice from the front of the room, his teacher's tone indicated this was not the first time his name had been hollered. "Are you sick?"

"No sir."

"Stop making strange noises then."

The boy finally left without actual bloodshed. Sasuke looked down at his new uniform, his expression very perplexed before his usual outfit appeared in a blink. So their plan still had some kinks to work out and Sasuke needed to work on not being such a bastard but it was a start.

Later that day Naruto was on his computer trying to figure out some things about Sasuke but didn't have much to go on. The emblem on Sasuke's blazer was a dead end; Naruto did a search for any school in the area and widening it as far as he could and found nothing. He thought about the uniform Sasuke was wearing briefly, "Hey Sasu, do you think you were possibly in karate somewhere? I think I saw something like it in a movie once. You must've thought of karate as a good way to protect people or something, which made you change your clothes." The blond smiled brightly, proud of his deductive reasoning.

Sasuke shrugged, "Hm, maybe."

Naruto did another search for dojos that might have the red and white fan logo but still found nothing. He even did a missing persons search but apparently he didn't have the resources to find anything, so that was when he decided to become a detective.

"Hey Sasuke, I have an idea."

Flashback Ended

(Present day… well almost)

Naruto smiled at his reminiscing as he pulled into the parking lot of a quiet Italian restaurant, where he'd planned to have lunch with his girlfriend Sakura. Sasuke could be difficult at times but he wouldn't trade their time together for anything, the brunet also inexplicably possessed invaluable knowledge about the inner workings of police procedure so that was helpful. "You coming?" he asked Sasuke, who was staring out the window and still hadn't said anything since the stoplight.

"You know I can't stand your girlfriend."

"Yes, but what if something happens."

"Hopefully she'll die."

Naruto rolled his eyes and adjusted his Bluetooth so anyone watching wouldn't think he was crazy. Being sent to a mental health clinic was not a fun time he ever cared to repeat. He shuddered just from thinking about it. "You're such an asshole. I don't know why you have such a problem with her; she's not that bad, except for being a little bossy." Sakura, being a RN, takes care of people for a living so it really isn't her fault if she's a little pushy sometimes.

"And violent, rude and mean." Sasuke finished for him. "I don't know why you're with her in the first place. Oh right, it's because she's a front because you're too afraid to admit you don't like girls."

Naruto just ignored him, feeling irritated he opened his door and went into the restaurant. Sasuke was wrong anyway, he did like women he just… Naruto stopped that train of thought and filed it away in the too-painful-to-think-about-right-now box and looked around for his girlfriend. He saw a pink haired young woman sitting at a table by the window, smiling he went over to her, gave her a quick kiss and sat down. "Hope you weren't waiting long, I had to finish up some things for work."

"No, it's fine, I just got here. So how's work?"

Naruto shrugged looking over the menu briefly, "It's work. How about you? Did you get word yet about that new position in the pediatric wing?"

"I think they're giving it to Lee."

"Oh, well that's too bad."

"Yeah, but he's really good at his job, kids love him even with his bad haircut. Oh, but I have something interesting to tell you."

"Huh? What is it?"

"You know that painting you have of the young black haired man holding the katana with the red and white fan on it?"

Naruto froze, the painting she was referring to was one that he had done for his college art class and it was, of course, of Sasuke. Naruto blamed his inspiration to create it on his insecurity and fear of abandonment, he was afraid Sasuke would leave him and he wanted something to remember him by. It was the only painting of him that Naruto had ever done, but it turned out rather well so the blond hung it on his apartment wall.

In the painting Sasuke was facing off against an invisible opponent with his katana, a fierce expression on his face, his bottomless black eyes intense and determined. Sakura had been quite impressed and intrigued by it, especially when she'd learned that Naruto had painted it.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Remember the conference I had to attend in Connecticut? The one I just returned from yesterday?"

"Yes."

"I was reading the local paper in the hotel and I saw a piece on a family with that symbol in the background. Apparently they own a dojo and they have a long history with the police department and the son is in the FBI."

"What was their name?"

"Here," Sakura handed him a piece of paper, "I wrote it down so I could give it to you."

He looked at the piece of paper, Uchiha, it said. He just stared at it uncomprehendingly, dazed that after all this time he would so randomly discover Sasuke's family.

TBC

Opinions? Complaints?


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: **Swearing and a little Shounen-ai, I guess would be the term. :p

I did try to make this story not so much like my other ones but… Fail. I think my writing style is too ingrained by this point… I am still trying.

Thank you everyone who reviewed.

I'm trying this out with different points of view, starting with Sasuke, I'm not sure how well it will work. I think it's technically third person… third person omniscient… or something.

I'm sorry, I know I always take way too long to update… Love you guys ;)

**Helping People**

It's So Much Harder When They're Cranky

_He looked at the piece of paper, Uchiha, it said. He just stared at it uncomprehendingly, dazed that after all this time he would so randomly discover Sasuke's family._

Chapter 3

A pale black haired young man stood close to an occupied table in a small Italian restaurant, he seemed to know the occupants of said table but he was not communicating with either of them. His black eyes seemed very far away, maybe even lost in a scene only he perceived.

Flashback

(Again… )

(around nine years previous)

Ragged sobbing sliced through Sasuke's soul like a thousand senbon needles as he sat holding his head in the otherwise empty hallway of the mental health ward. The sound was muffled through the wall behind him but the ghost could hear every whimper that Naruto made. Intermittent whispers of 'please, please come back' left emotional wounds that were brutal but still preferable to a few hours ago when the incarcerated blond had been screaming Sasuke's name as if he were the only thing separating Naruto from a lifetime of pain and loneliness.

Staying in the hallway was the single most difficult thing Sasuke had ever done.

A couple days ago Tsunade had overheard Naruto and him having a vehement argument about Sasuke leaving and just investigating on his own for a little while since the blond was getting nowhere. When she heard Naruto arguing loudly with an invisible person, she understandably became very worried and placed him in a mental care facility. They arrived and Naruto was fine until the ghost told the blond he thought it would be best if he disappeared for a while.

Sasuke had thought it was best for Naruto to simply forget about him, the blond would get over it eventually right?

So far… not so much.

He hadn't thought Naruto was so attached to him already but he was wrong. It had been two days. From what he'd heard from the personnel as they'd walked by him, Naruto has been refusing to eat anything since arriving and the nurses were planning on giving him an IV. He'd also heard Tsunade was planning on visiting in the morning to talk some sense into the blond or to bring him somewhere else.

Sasuke had just wanted to know how Naruto would cope when he left. Now it felt like he was just being mean. The ghost couldn't handle it anymore and stood, going to Naruto's door, he concentrated on slipping through.

The room was almost completely devoid of all color, sterile white walls and white tiles on the floor. Even the bed was completely covered in white sheets. The only spot of color was a large dark brown teddy bear sitting on the dresser looking decidedly out of place. The overall atmosphere of the place was not really conducive to mental health.

Naruto was huddled in the corner behind the bed with his eyes shut tight and his arms wrapped around his knees, clutching them to his chest. Tears rolled down his cheeks and occasionally he would let out a whimper.

Seeing Naruto like that so… distraught made up Sasuke's mind for him. Screw his past and everything that went with it, from now on he didn't fucking care how he died or why; all he wanted was for the blond, who missed him so much he couldn't even function, to be happy. He made his way to the blond and touched his knee gently; Naruto jumped a bit but then smiled up at his friend through his tears.

"You came back," Naruto wiped his eyes on his sleeve as Sasuke sat down beside him on the floor, wrapping his arms around him and resting Naruto's head on his shoulder.

"I'll never leave you again."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Sasuke released the blond and stood, holding out his hand for Naruto, "Come on dobe, you need to get some sleep, I heard that Tsunade is coming to get you in the morning." Naruto took his hand and he led him to the depressing bed, pulling back the sheet for the blond to get under.

"I'm not gonna be able to sleep Sasu." Naruto got under the covers and pulled them up to his chin.

"Just try, okay? I'll be here all night so don't worry."

"Will you hold me so I can fall asleep?"

"Alright, scoot over." Sasuke settled in behind Naruto scooting in close so the blond could sense him better and feel safe. Sasuke embraced his waist in a light hold and rested his head on the pillow above the blonde's head. "Now sleep."

Naruto soon fell asleep, unaware that he was being watched closely through a nanny cam.

End of flashback

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke had held Naruto while he slept that night and for years after as the blond could not seem to sleep without him.

Tsunade had come to get him the next morning and had just taken him home, no explanation required. Since then she had not been as concerned by his peculiarities although the blond was much more careful around her. Which had always struck Sasuke as bizarre behavior for a psychologist; weren't they usually troubled even if their patients weren't hurting anyone with their crazy?

As Sasuke stood close to Naruto's table at the restaurant, catching the last part of their conversation since he had decided to come into the restaurant anyway. He was as frozen by the realization that he would apparently be breaking his promise quite soon.

He'd never planned on breaking it and because they hadn't been actively looking for any clues to his past in quite some time he'd thought he was safe but he was sure he would never convince Naruto to just let it go, the blond took his commitments very seriously.

"Uchiha," Sasuke heard the blond say. The word seemed to echo in his head. Sasuke had a bad feeling about this whole thing, like there was something he really didn't want to remember.

Memories have the strangest triggers sometimes though, and Sasuke could feel a bad one coming toward him with the speed of a bullet train.

He was in the dark. Almost absolute darkness surrounded him like a shroud. An unidentified banging and a strange discordant noise echoed in the emptiness and they frightened him; then he realized the banging was his own hands hammering at damp metal cage bars and the discordance was his own harsh screaming. He had to get out… he had to get out now or they would come back. They would hurt him again. He heard mocking laughter phantom-like from everywhere yet from nowhere, followed by a deep voice that made his skin crawl with revulsion. "No one is coming to rescue you Uchiha, nobody gives a shit about you."

In the restaurant Sasuke fell to his knees with his hands covering his ears, eyes tightly shut, a whimpering mess. "Stop… Stop it!"

A chair clattered to the floor as Naruto threw it backward in his haste to reach his best friend who was breaking down within feet of him. "Oh shit, Sasuke what's wrong? Where are you?" Naruto's voice seemed to come from very far away.

"I'm in the dark… I can't get out… it hurts." The voice was low and broken, Naruto could barely believe it had come from his seemingly strong friend.

Unbeknownst to Sasuke, his appearance had also changed drastically since his remembrance had begun, his mind had traveled back to the time right before his death and his body unconsciously assumed the condition it had been in. The stylish private school uniform the ghost usually wore was ratty, torn, and covered in blood and dirt. His stunningly pale skin was bruised and battered, peppered with scrapes some still leaking blood. His normally silky black hair was matted to his skull with more still more blood.

Naruto was appalled and a little scared, he'd never seen Sasuke in such a state. Fear gnawed at him as he tried to figure out what to do. "Oh fuck, what happened to you?" He fell to his knees in front of the ghost, not caring at all what people might think and gathered the trembling apparition into his arms. "They can't hurt you anymore, I'm here they'll never hurt you again. Come back to me baby, please come back."

Sakura stared in shock as her boyfriend sat on the floor apparently rocking and talking to nothing. Then she heard him say 'baby' and became very jealous, he'd never called her baby, not even during sex. She felt a hollow feeling in her stomach then a burning anger. She had known, deep down she'd always known, that he had never given his whole attention to her and that she was never his most important person.

Remembering the way his eyes lit up when he was looking at or talking about the painting on his wall, Sakura now wondered if there was something to it, that it wasn't just pride in his accomplishments as she had originally thought. Who makes a painting of a random stranger and puts it on their wall anyway? Did he actually know that man? Had they been friends? They definitely weren't friends anymore; if she had been introduced to him she would have remembered it.

"Um, Naruto? Can you get up? People are staring." Sakura walked around the small round table they had been sitting at to pull him off the floor bodily if she had to.

"I don't care Sakura." Naruto continued to croon to Sasuke softly, rubbing his back comfortingly and resting his cheek on the top of the brunet's head.

"Naruto!" Sakura stomped her heel, "Stop that this instant! You look like a crazy person."

Naruto looked down as Sasuke's trembling abruptly stopped and he was incredibly relieved to see the ghost's clothing was back to normal. It seemed that Sasuke's hatred for Sakura had snapped him out of his funk if his glare was anything to go by.

"Dobe, your girlfriend is such a fucking bitch. Why couldn't you have stayed with the other one? The one in high-school, Hinata? I liked her better. So what if she caught us, she would've believed you if you'd explained." Sasuke pushed Naruto off him and got up, "I'm leaving. See you at home."

Sasuke was understandably upset, this was the first death memory he'd had so far, and truthfully it didn't bode well for the rest of it. He hadn't really been expecting a nice death but did it have to suck that bad? For the longest time he could remember nothing about his life before death as it were, then there were small things he could remember; the crisp hint of snow in the air, the color of a maple tree just before its leaves fell, the subtle scent of cinnamon in freshly mulled apple cider. Why couldn't his memories have stayed pleasant? He didn't want this. He was happy the way things were.

He was just about to try to talk Naruto into being with him again, trying to get him to dump his bitch of a girlfriend and realize that he was much happier when he was with him. It was so much easier before Naruto had decided that he had to pretend to be straight, before the blond had put this infuriating distance between them.

He'd always cared about Naruto in his own way, sort of like a brother. They'd been best friends, or so Sasuke had thought. Around the time the blond turned sixteen though Sasuke realized he liked him as a little more than a friend, or maybe a lot more. They'd been dancing around the issue for some time, he could tell Naruto had feelings for him too; Sasuke would see the blond watching him strangely and sometimes staring at his mouth as he talked. Sasuke had no problem with Naruto being attracted to him and that made him realize he had always known he was gay, both when alive and now.

TBC

I'm going to end it there for now… seems as good of a place as any. Hope no one's confused. Sasuke turned out to be a little more sappy than I originally intended, it got away from me… I blame him. Stay tuned for another flashback and… (drumroll please)… a make-out scene! Yay!

Mwahahah! You have to wait (Yes I am evil)

Comment? Questions?

Reviews keep me going. Seriously… I love complements. They're sort of like clothes, you can never have too many!


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: **Yaoi… Lime would be the term I would use… XD. Actually I should probably call it a lemon instead, I'm not sure where the cut off is but it's more than making out now… Hmm, awkward.

I don't own Naruto… or Sasuke… Pity.

This will be from Naruto's point of view.

This chapter starts in present day just after the restaurant.

**Helping People**

It's So Much Harder When They're Cranky

_He'd always cared about Naruto in his own way, sort of like a brother. They'd been best friends, or so Sasuke had thought. Around the time the blond turned sixteen though Sasuke realized he liked him as a little more than a friend, or maybe a lot more. They'd been dancing around the issue for some time, he could tell Naruto had feelings for him too; Sasuke would see the blond watching him strangely and sometimes staring at his mouth as he talked. Sasuke had no problem with Naruto being attracted to him and that made him realize he had always known he was gay, both when alive and now._

Chapter 4

The sun had set behind his seemingly deserted apartment complex when Naruto finally arrived at home. After finishing his 'plans' with Sakura which mostly consisted of a fight he had stopped off at police headquarters to interrogate the murdering boyfriend from this morning. A grin graced the stressed blonde's face as he remembered getting the little shit to crack within fifteen minutes by pretending to understand that cheating bitches deserved to die. Guys like him made Naruto glad of his chosen profession so he could put creeps behind bars where they belonged, he would be forever grateful he decided to help Sasuke. He would have been home long ago if not for the ton of paperwork he'd had to fill out which seemed to take him forever. He got in the elevator and pushed the button for the fifth floor, as he watched the numbers light up his thoughts returned to Sasuke. He hoped the spirit was okay.

"Sasuke?"

Flipping on the light switch, Naruto took off his shoes by the front door of his one bedroom apartment and looked around the empty living room. Light illuminated the moderately large space and nothing appeared amiss but Naruto received no answer. He stepped farther in, heading toward the bedroom, his socks soundless on the plushy beige carpet. Everything was in its place like always, a fact that drove him a little wacko at times, sometimes he wanted to move things around just for the hell of it. Such as replace the designated sofa pillows with the two chair pillows, in fact he sometimes wanted to throw all of them out the window. Why did he have stupid pillows anyway? They're much too girly. But he would do many things to make his most precious person content, so if color coordinating pillows made Sasuke feel more comfortable then he would deal with girly pillows.

Even though Naruto tended not to clean much his apartment was immaculate because Sasuke lived with him and was quite anal about… everything. In fact considering how persnickety the black haired man seemed to be Naruto was surprised Sasuke could tolerate him at all but the blond was grateful nonetheless since he could no longer imagine his life without the picky bastard.

"Sasuke?"

He finally found the ghost curled up on his orange comforter facing the wall. The blond sat on the edge of the bed and tenderly ran his hand down Sasuke's side.

"Are you alright?"

"I can't expunge it from my mind, that awful dark place, that eerie voice. It frightens me. Then I feel pathetic for being so scared of something that can't even hurt me anymore, but that doesn't really help since I'm still scared." Sasuke's voice was so quiet that Naruto could barely hear him.

Naruto laid down on the bed behind Sasuke and gently drew him out of his fetal position, stroking the smooth alabaster skin under his uniform shirt and burying his nose in silky black hair. Sasuke always smelled so amazing to him, he knew it had to be completely psychosomatic but that didn't make it go away. "It's okay," The blond drew in a deep shuddering breath, it terrified him that the bastard was talking about being afraid, but he would never admit it. The man had every right to be scared, after all it sounded like he had been through hell. "Like I said earlier, I'm here for you, now and always, okay? I have some time off saved up and when I was at the department today I asked if I could use some. So next week we're going up to Connecticut to investigate Sakura's lead. Will you be alright until then?"

Sasuke nodded, continuing to stare at the wall. "I think so."

"Good."

The blond looked down at his friend and tried not to think about how beautiful he was. See, Sasuke had been both wrong and right when he'd mentioned that Naruto was trying to hide being gay, he was not gay, he was probably bi but mostly he was in love with Sasuke. Naruto didn't want to be in love with Sasuke because the man was already dead. They had no real future and this bothered the blond. But there was only one place where he felt like he belonged and that was next to Sasuke. Still, he couldn't help but find his obsession completely inappropriate. This had been a problem for him for a while now, his feelings for Sasuke, they seemed to have appeared out of nowhere around the time he was fifteen.

Hah, who was he kidding, he'd probably been in love with the bastard since the day he met him. It just hadn't turned sexual until he was fifteen-sixteen. When he'd realized his feelings for Sasuke were no longer innocent he had tried to ignore them. When that didn't work he'd decided he should try to distract himself with female companionship. Sasuke had not been pleased.

Hinata Hyuuga had been his first serious girlfriend. She was quiet and didn't seem to care that everyone else found him a bit weird. Sasuke might say now that he had liked her better than Sakura but it did not seem so at the time. When they had been dating for over a month Sasuke was still acting strange, Naruto was never sure if Sasuke was jealous of his affection or just angry that he wasn't spending enough time looking into the bastard's past like he'd promised. Until he had made his move Naruto had no clue that Sasuke liked him that way.

It must have been so strange for her the day she came into his room and saw him in a very interesting position.

Flashback

(five years previous)

Naruto is seventeen

Naruto entered his room and shut the door behind him. His godmother was never home when he got out of school but he was always careful to keep the door to his bedroom closed anyway just in case. He dropped his bag on the floor and practically stomped over to where Sasuke was sitting cross legged on the window seat calmly reading a book.

"You know this plan won't work if you're not with me to keep ghosts away, right?" Naruto tapped the bottom of his friend's shoe with his finger, trying to draw his attention toward him. The blond knew he was being purposefully ignored for some reason, probably having something to do with his girlfriend, but Sasuke needed to snap out of it already. He missed him.

Sasuke grunted softly and leaned back on the wall, lowering the book slightly to glare at his distraction. Then he went right back to reading like a jerk.

"Sasuke, we need to talk about this."

"Why? Is my not going to school with you for a couple days really that important?" Sasuke didn't even bother to look around the book this time.

"Not that, This," Naruto motioned between Sasuke and himself.

"I don't know what you are referring to, moron." He continued to read.

Meanwhile, Naruto was getting more and more livid. He finally reached out, grabbed the book and threw it to the floor. "What the fuck is your problem?"

Sasuke shot Naruto his full-fledged angry glare; the blond grinned to himself suddenly thinking that it was probably a bad idea to tell Sasuke that he looked cute when he was pissed off.

"So I'm only worthy of your attention when you feel like it?" Sasuke hissed.

Before Naruto could even process what was happening he was pressed on his back into his mattress with Sasuke's frustratingly perfect ass right on top of him. The bastard was straddling him, holding both his arms hostage on either side of his head, as he brought his face gradually closer until their noses were practically brushing. Naruto unconsciously held his breath, amazed to notice that Sasuke's eyes were no longer full of anger but now held a different kind of heat.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice? I see how you look at me, like you're looking at me right now. Yet you insult me by casting me aside for that little skank." Sasuke's voice now was more of a growl, one that made Naruto's entire body shiver.

Naruto knew he should defend Hinata by telling Sasuke not to call her names like that but he found himself unable to speak as Sasuke claimed his mouth and heat unfurled in his belly, heading straight for his cock.

Their lips met and clung, the touch light but electric, Naruto opened his mouth and turned his head unconsciously to achieve a better angle with a moan low in his throat. While Sasuke's aggressive tongue began exploring the moist recess his deft hands were unbuttoning Naruto's white school shirt before the blond even realized his own hands were free. Naruto had barely noticed he could now participate when his world spun out of control once again with a hot mouth sucking vigorously on his neck. Clutching a head of black hair almost desperately, Naruto nearly blacked out as a tight round ass slowly grinded against his now rock hard erection.

Chilly air caressed Naruto's chest briefly when his shirt was opened wide just before Sasuke's mouth left his newly marked neck to clamp around his nipple. Naruto's gasp echoed as Sasuke abused the sensitive nubs, licking and biting gently, his back arched and stomach clenched as shivers traveled along his spine. Panting filled the room as pale hands traversed a toned abdomen, wasting no time in opening or removing light blue jeans and grasping hot turgid flesh. Lips and tongue followed, inducing tremors in their wake until they made contact with the mushroom head that was their final destination. Teasingly licking off a bit of tangy pre-cum, Sasuke knelt between trembling thighs and smirked at the needy groan he heard.

"Please…"

"Please what?" Black eyes met captivated blue as Sasuke gave the tip of Naruto's penis another reverent lick, "Tell me what you want."

"Fuck… I want your pretty little mouth around my dick…"

"So demanding," Sasuke teased but obeyed.

Naruto groaned again as Sasuke sucked on the tip of his cock, twirling his tongue around and pumping his hand at the base all at once. Tan fingers clenched at bed sheets as the heat in Naruto's belly became scorching lava and his body was rapidly enveloped in a pervasive burn. Sasuke's hand moved to Naruto's thigh as his hips twitched as they tried unsuccessfully to bury themselves deeper into the source of the waves of intense pleasure swamping his nervous system. Naruto felt Sasuke's other hand on his hip just as the bastard relaxed his throat and engulfed the entire length of the blonde's cock then began bobbing up and down. Toes curling with a shuddering gasp, Naruto's eyes rolled back in his head.

A deep dark chuckle vibrated through Naruto's most sensitive flesh, increasing the rapturous tingle, a pale hand gently stroked the blonde's sacs. Naruto was panting so hard he was barely conscious.

"Ah… Ah, Oh Fuck… Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and came all over himself just as the door opened.

Naked, spread-eagle covered in his own cum Naruto met the horrified grey eyes of his girlfriend.

I… I'm sorry. Y-your godmother let me in." Hinata looked at the floor.

Naruto covered himself with the sheet face red with embarrassment as Hinata backed slowly out the door and ran down the hall. He guessed that he had a girlfriend no longer.

Xxxx End of Flashback xxxX

It hadn't occurred to him until much later that Sasuke had been really good for his first attempt at fellatio, too good in fact. It made Naruto wonder if the person Sasuke had experience with might have had something to do with his death.

TBC

Questions? Opinions? Let me know please XD

(V)_(;,;)_(V) Why not Zoidberg?


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning:** Language and hints of underage student/teacher inappropriateness… Which I really don't approve of but I am ignoring this for the sake of fiction. XP

I do not own Naruto… Sad isn't it?

This is a NaruSasu or a NaruSasuNaru (I'm not really sure if that is for switching or general feistiness), if anyone wants to know (first one too…it just sort of happened). Sasuke sort of has implied man-whore-like tendencies in this chapter … once again I blame him.

I apologize for any inaccurate police procedures; no research was done for this.

This chapter is set in the 'present day' or almost anyway, about a week after the last one.

**Helping People**

It's So Much Harder When They're Cranky

_It hadn't occurred to him until much later that Sasuke had been really good for his first attempt at fellatio, too good in fact. It made Naruto wonder if the person Sasuke had experience with might have had something to do with his death._

Chapter 5

Trees in all conceivable shades of orange, yellow and red lined the quiet residential street. Enormous ornate houses loomed obtrusively behind wrought iron fences with electronic gates. Everywhere Naruto looked seemed to ooze money and prestige. Connecticut sure was intimidating. The blond considered the pale black haired presence sitting beside him.

"You used to live here?"

Sasuke shrugged, "apparently."

"So many things about you make perfect sense now."

"Shut up."

Naruto laughed, "Okay, the GPS says your elite private academy of pretentiousness is around here somewhere… There!" He pointed down a side street at a cluster of brick buildings as he was passing and had to turn around. Nearing the school, Naruto noticed that the emblem on the gate matched the one stitched on Sasuke's blazer. Feeling confident they were in the right place, he showed his ID, but not his badge, to the guard at the gate. He then set about finding a place to park.

He had called the academy and set up an interview with the headmaster for today, claiming to be interested in enrolling a nonexistent younger brother next term. He fully intended to snoop around as much as possible, maybe talk to a few cooperative instructors before going back to the hotel and hopefully checking out the Uchiha family dojo tomorrow.

After situating his car Naruto climbed the front steps of the Worthington Academy's main building at a brisk pace, eager to be about the business of finding more information on his mysterious partner. The wide hallway lined with trophy cases was much ritzier than his own school's had been, with its shiny hardwood floors and high vaulted ceilings; but still had an oppressive feel to it, one inherent to all buildings of compulsory education.

"Let me know if you remember anything."

"Hn."

Naruto perused the trophy cases dating about ten years previous, trying to spot any useful information. Any sort of insight into the mind of Sasuke would be helpful really. The man was an enigma, sometimes he was entirely too conceited and other times he seemed so vulnerable and unsure. The trophies were of no help but Naruto had not really expected them to be since Sasuke didn't seem like the sporty type. Maybe he should look into old yearbooks for debate teams and math nerds instead.

"Hey moron, someone's coming." Naruto heard his friend say just before he heard a stranger's voice.

"May I help you with something?"

Naruto turned, holding out his hand to the attractive silver haired thirty something man with a smile. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I made an appointment with headmaster Orochimaru to tour the facilities today. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Hatake Kakashi, I teach History here at Worthington," he replied as he shook Naruto's hand. "The headmaster is actually busy right now but I can give you a tour if you would like and answer any questions you might have."

They set off walking leisurely through the intimidating halls, "The main building was constructed in 1889 and it retains its original distinctive architecture. We have made many additions since then of course; the latest one, a new physics building, was finished five years ago. Do you have plans to enroll someone here?" Kakashi asked as they rounded the physical education wing and headed toward the pool.

"My younger brother, we're relocating so he needs to attend a new school. I'm his guardian now that our parents died and I want him to have the best education possible." As they left the Olympic sized pool behind them, Naruto felt even more intimidated by how loaded Sasuke's parents must be. Surreptitiously trying to catch a glimpse of the silent ghost trailing them, Naruto noticed that Sasuke seemed as lost and confused as he was. "Tell me Mr. Kakashi; is this a safe school to attend? Kids don't get kidnapped or shot here or anything do they?"

"No, no. Of course not." The professor laughed uncomfortably and if Naruto had not already known he was lying, that laugh would have certainly tipped him off. "It's very safe; we have highly respected security officers on patrol and check points with thorough ID checks. We have many high profile students here, children of politicians, actors and business moguls. I assure you, we are a very well respected academy; there hasn't been an incident in years."

"What can you tell me about this last incident?"

"I really can't divulge that sort of information." Kakashi glanced up and down the hallway of the science building where they were currently, looking contrite as if he had already revealed too much.

"Did it have anything to do with Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto watched Kakashi closely, judging his response carefully.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he stared at Naruto incredulously, "What do you know about Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Not much. I hoped you could help me with that."

"Follow me to my office, we can discuss it there."

Feeling quite excited to finally get some answers, Naruto followed the man up a couple flights of stairs and to the end of a long hallway, to what he assumed was the history department.

Kakashi opened a door to a moderately sized office; he motioned Naruto through and shut it quietly behind them. He gestured toward one of the two chairs facing his large oak desk, Naruto sat but Sasuke walked around looking at pictures on the wall and various items scattered about. Sitting down behind his desk, Kakashi folded his hands together and rested his chin on them. "So, why do you want to know about Sasuke? Why do you want to know about something that happened nearly fifteen years ago?"

"Let's just say I'm curious and leave it at that. Did you know him?" Naruto made a concentrated effort not to glance at Sasuke and kept his eyes on Kakashi, watching for any tells that might indicate lying.

"Sasuke was a student of mine, a senior. He was in my Government class right before he disappeared, that morning actually."

"Did he seem upset about anything? Did he mention anyone being after him or angry at him?"

"No. Sasuke was a model student, class president, valedictorian, and captain of the debate team. He was very popular."

"So he had no enemies? With his sunny disposition I find that hard to believe."

"Hey dobe, I'm right here." Sasuke quipped, pretending to be insulted.

Kakashi sent Naruto a strange look as the blond struggled to keep the grin off his face, "He was… difficult. He would accept only excellence from himself and had to be the best at everything. He worked very hard even though he made it seem easy; studying for hours with me as his tutor or by himself." The professor's tone softened, possibly unconsciously as he continued, "he seemed cold and arrogant most of the time and some students didn't really like him but his demeanor commanded respect."

"I remember him now," Sasuke mused quietly as he leaned against the wall to Naruto's left, "we used to fuck. I gave him a blowjob while sitting under that desk." His tone suggested it was of no consequence, as if students had affairs with their teachers all the time.

Naruto considered the professor, trying to ignore the burning of jealousy in his veins. He arrived at a conclusion seemingly out of nowhere, "Did you tell the police you were having an affair with your student?"

"What? That is preposterous." Kakashi's nonchalant denial fell on deaf ears.

Naruto stood and leaned on the desk with both hands, his attempt at intimidation evident, "Oh really? How much 'respect' did he command from you? Did you respect him when he was sucking you off?" Reproach colored the blonde's question, although he felt a bit hypocritical considering his own previous actions he wanted to do more than scold the pig. This man had used Sasuke for his own sick twisted pleasure, he was sure of it and he did not like it.

Naruto lunged for the professor, forgetting all his training and restraint in an instant. He was repugnant, sitting all smug and alive behind his big oak desk. What right did he have to be here when Sasuke was dead because of him? Feeling himself being held back by strong arms, Naruto tried to rein in his overprotective tendencies. He took several deep breaths as he tried to suppress the urge to rip the man's balls off and feed them to him.

"Naruto stop. Calm down." Sasuke's voice in his ear made him shiver.

Feeling his shame intensify Naruto had a somewhat horrifying realization; he knew then that were he a professor and a seventeen year old Sasuke had crooked his little finger at him he would have bent him over the nearest desk in a heartbeat, society rules and elevated principles be damned. But that did not make it right; after all while you cannot really change your feelings, you can chose not to act on them.

"Look, I know you were. Cut the crap! You killed him didn't you! He was going off to college, leaving you behind and you couldn't handle it. If you couldn't have him no one could, isn't that right? Isn't it! Did you enjoy his screaming, his crying? Did you enjoy the sight of him broken and bleeding on the floor? I hope it still haunts you when you try to sleep. Admit it you Son-of-a-fucking..." Naruto trailed off, he knew he was being irrational but he couldn't forget how Sasuke had looked and sounded on that restaurant floor.

Sasuke was suddenly in front of him, shaking him roughly, regaining his attention. "Naruto! Stop it. He didn't do it. I don't feel any negative emotions when I look at him just," Sasuke shrugged, "contentment."

Naruto felt the blood freeze in his veins and his heart constrict in pain at those words, he could barely breathe. Was he so obsessed with Sasuke that he couldn't even tolerate him being happy with anyone else? Wasn't that supposed to be proof of love, if you only want the other person to be happy even if it's with someone else? Did this make him a horrible person? Because he knew that if Sasuke was in love with someone else he would want to die.

He looked at Kakashi and felt the world shudder and stop. The man was crumpled at his desk as if shattered and devastated, tears running freely down his face.

"You loved him." Naruto wasn't sure if he was talking to Kakashi or Sasuke.

TBC

I know I haven't updated in a Long Time, in fact I can't even remember how long ago it was. I think this chapter is kinda crap but I hope you guys like it at least a little. I will try really hard to update in a timely manner next time. I have been incredibly busy (I know that's no excuse…)

Love you guys!

Comments? Questions? Please let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning:** Mostly swearing, and of course a little Yaoi.

I don't own Naruto, this story is for my own twisted amusement (and hopefully yours as well) and I make no profit from it.

Thank you everyone who reviewed…You are my inspiration 8D.

I noticed my math is now a bit flawed in my flashbacks but I don't want to go back and change it, I changed the length of time he was in college, since a detective needs at least a bachelors, I probably will go back and fix it eventually. To be correct: in present day Naruto is twenty four, when he met Sasuke he was twelve and so on… sorry but you'll get it.

**Helping People**

It's So Much Harder When They're Cranky

"_Naruto! Stop it. He didn't do it. I don't feel any negative emotions when I look at him just," Sasuke shrugged, "contentment."_

_Naruto felt the blood freeze in his veins and his heart constrict in pain at those words, he could barely breathe. Was he so obsessed with Sasuke that he couldn't even tolerate him being happy with anyone else? Wasn't that supposed to be proof of love, if you only want the other person to be happy even if it's with someone else? Did this make him a horrible person? Because he knew that if Sasuke was in love with someone else he would want to die. _

_He looked at Kakashi and felt the world shudder and stop. The man was crumpled at his desk as if shattered and devastated, tears running freely down his face. _

"_You loved him." Naruto wasn't sure if he was talking to Kakashi or Sasuke._

Chapter 6

Naruto stood numbly in Kakashi's office, struggling with his emotions; jealousy, so this is what that feels like. The ghost had always been just his, he'd never had to share him with anyone. Sasuke however, had had to share him with everyone: Tsunade, Hinata, Sakura, numerous girls at college and he'd never been very understanding of the ghost's feelings. He felt so selfish, he had put Sasuke through hell over and over again. He'd never even told Sasuke he loved him; he'd implied it but had never really said it.

He remembered the distraught look on Sasuke's face the day he'd realized Sakura was a serious girlfriend and not going anywhere.

Flashback

(Three years previous)

Naruto is twenty-one

…Cue piano solo

Naruto surveyed his small dorm room wondering to himself how he'd come this far. This was his third year at State, three years into getting his degree in criminal justice. He looked back on the last three years with nostalgia.

It had not been easy having his most precious person be invisible. His freshman roommate, Nara Shikamaru, had frequently wondered aloud why Naruto only slept on one side of his bed and how he always managed to not succumb to gravity and simply fall off. He had even remarked numerous times that it was as if Naruto were being held by someone.

The blond had become so used to his godmother's large house and privacy that he would often forget Sasuke and he were not alone. He would often slip up and made numerous mistakes. Sometimes though, it almost seemed like Shika could feel Sasuke, it was a little bizarre. For example, one night Naruto had been sitting on his bed, reading his psych homework while absentmindedly threading his fingers through Sasuke's silky hair; when his roommate, seeming very confused, had asked him exactly what he was doing with his fingers. He had looked down at Sasuke as his fingers stopped their soothing movements to find the ghost giving Shikamaru a glare of death, the mood of the room had shifted completely as you could feel the malice emanating from icy black eyes. Shika had cleared his throat awkwardly and said 'okay, forget I said anything, I'm going to the library' and left.

Still, putting the thought of Shika being psychic aside, Naruto was lucky that his roommate didn't really care if the blond was odd and tended to have conversations with thin air or react to invisible things.

They had seen a few other ghosts on campus: one in the library, one wandered about the lake and another appeared to be his friend Gaara's mother following him around making sure he was okay. None of them seemed remotely threatening and didn't really need help either but Sasuke was with him to communicate with them just in case.

Naruto wanted Sasuke with him always, it comforted him greatly to know that whenever he turned around the ghost would be there, but he knew he needed to prepare for the time when Sasuke wouldn't be there. So ever since the Hinata incident he'd been trying his best to keep Sasuke at arm's length, he'd distanced himself, trying to wean himself from his addiction gradually. To accomplish this Naruto had many different sexual partners, always female and almost never the same girl twice. He figured he was in college, he should experiment right?

Naruto was popular, he was attractive and not really worried about having a lasting relationship at the moment, and that seemed appealing to many a female student. The blond always told them he wasn't looking for a commitment right now so all he could offer them was a one night stand or a nonexclusive fling of some sort. Sasuke was not happy. He would always inexplicably disappear whenever Naruto was with a coed, like it was something he didn't want to see. Sometimes they would be walking side by side up to his room, a girl would be waiting there, and Sasuke would just turn on his heel and walk away, often not returning for hours.

Then he got bored. After a while he didn't even respond to them, he had to imagine Sasuke with him to become aroused at all.

Sasuke appeared to notice. He had taken to doing some absurd things for the blonde's attention, like roaming their dorm room with no clothes randomly shouting 'naked time'. Because of that and other instances Naruto was now in a near constant state of excitement. Like one day Naruto came into his room after class with Shika next to him and Sasuke was lying on his bed completely naked, brazenly pleasuring himself. He had gasped and stared, embarrassed and painfully erect, Shika had left immediately, citing some excuse about visiting his girlfriend Temari.

Sasuke was driving him crazy, he needed to find a way to make it stop.

All that drama was a thing of the past though, or at least partially. From the beginning of this year he had found himself with his own room, Shikamaru had somehow managed to find them suite dorms where they no longer had to share a room but instead just shared a bathroom. And Naruto had decided last month that since he had some privacy he would try quality over quantity and get another girlfriend. It had not worked so well last time but he was hoping this time would be different.

Sakura was in his Abnormal Psych class and he had been flirting with her shamelessly. The pretty nursing student had seemed interested and unaware of his reputation. They had been dating for a couple weeks now and he was giving monogamy a shot.

Sakura would be here any minute now they had gone out almost every day he didn't have too much studying to do, and Sasuke was… being difficult. Sitting on his orange comforter, mostly being all broody emo guy and well pouting was the only way to describe it really.

"Did you want to come with us?" Naruto asked while fumbling, trying to fix his tie. They were going to have dinner with Tsunade tonight, a big step.

"Pass. You know I can't stand your girlfriend." Sasuke stood up came to stand in front of him, deft fingers fixing Naruto's tie properly.

"It's only been two weeks, give her a chance, you might learn to like her."

"Somehow I don't think that will happen."

"She likes you though," Naruto teased, tilting his chin slightly so Sasuke could tighten his tie. "You should've seen the way she looked at the painting I did of you. I wanted to ask her if she needed a little private time with it." Was he really trying to make their relationship work? Probably not, since he didn't care in the slightest if Sakura was drooling over Sasuke, and he wasn't really jealous about her feelings after all she couldn't even see him so she couldn't possibly take him away.

"Ugh, Moron, that's disgusting."

"Mmm, is it?" Sasuke was far too close to him, his soft lips only an inch or so away.

"Yes," the pale young man licked his lips, staring fixatedly at the incredibly soft looking mouth so close to his own. "So you can tell her I'm not interested. She's lacking some important equipment." Reaching down, Sasuke boldly cupped the blonde's half-hard dick, stroking it through Naruto's pants until it was achingly hard and leaking.

Naruto fought an inward battle with himself, one that he ultimately lost, he decided fuck the consequences, he was tired of being good. He wanted to play. He arched into that pleasure giving hand and closed the gap between them, nibbling Sasuke's lower lip, licking it lightly, soothingly before thrusting his tongue inside in a rough proprietorial kiss.

Maneuvering Sasuke toward the bed, Naruto laid him down on it, settling himself between spread slacks clad legs, he whispered in his ear, "So you like my equipment do you? Not too big?" He rubbed said equipment against his friend, chuckling at his choked gasp.

"Ah, don't flatter yourself, moron."

The blond sucked on the tender, oh so sensitive skin just below Sasuke's ear. "Oh, really?" He breathed softly into the ghost's neck, large tan hands flat on the bed on either side of Sasuke's head, he deliberately abstained from touching him anywhere else, "Naked time." The private school uniform disappeared almost instantly, "Hey, that's handy," Naruto observed, a big grin on his face.

"We should wait until you send your girlfriend away properly, we don't want to be interrupted again do we?" Pale hands found their way under a fancy button-up blue shirt, caressing a wide muscular back as Sasuke hooked his feet around Naruto's legs, holding him closer.

"I can't sent her away, we're going to Tsunade's for dinner, remember?"

"So you're choosing her over me… again."

"Dammit Sasu, we've had this conversation before, I have to make an effort to be normal. If I don't I won't be able to move around as a detective and find any information for you." Naruto's eyes darkened, sliding up and down Sasuke's naked body, "But as soon as I get back we can fool around all you want." He firmly grasped a creamy slender cock in his wide calloused hand, twisting, pulling and rubbing his thumb across the bulbous mushroom head while licking a light pink nipple.

Sasuke closed his eyes, "Ah… Fuck, Stop it."

"What? You started it."

"My mistake," the apparition opened his eyes, gazing into blue imploringly, "Can't we spend the day together, like old times?" As soon as the words left his mouth there was a knock on the door.

"Sakura," Naruto looked toward the door, "just a second!" He shouted the last part, talking to his girlfriend on the other side of the door.

"Get off, let me up." Sasuke looked pissed but a little devastated at the same time. No one else would be likely to notice but Naruto had been with the ghost a long time now so he was getting quite adept at reading his moods, although interpreting the reasons for those moods seemed to elude him.

The blond man did as he was told, a little disappointed when Sasuke's school uniform reappeared, "Hey, calm down." He said as he headed for the door. Naruto opened it, trying to ignore Sasuke in his fit of pique, and stepped aside for Sakura to enter.

"No, I will not fucking calm down! I'm sick of this fucking shit. I am not your goddamn toy, Naruto. You can't just play with me whenever you want and leave me in the box, ignored the rest of the time. Why don't you play with your girlfriend and leave me the fuck alone." Sasuke barely waited for Sakura to get out of his way, then absconded in a temper, slamming the door open farther and then shutting it just as forcefully behind him.

Naruto winced as the loud bang echoed throughout the small room, "Strangely violent drafts today huh?" Naruto commented to Sakura after the ghost had gone.

End of Flashback

(Return to present day…)

The detective made a shameful self-discovery; he realized that Sasuke had been right; he did have a tendency to only pay attention to the spirit when he felt like it, use him whenever he was bored and then ignore him the rest of the time. Just thinking about the fact that Sasuke had a real life with emotional attachments, friends and family put everything into perspective, dead or not Sasuke was a person, a real person and Naruto was a jerk. He treated Sasuke like shit and had for years. How does he even go about responding to something like this? By saying: 'Sorry I'm such a big fucking selfish jerk that doesn't think about anyone but myself'?

He was always trying to protect himself, thinking that denying them a physical relationship would somehow stop him from falling too much for Sasuke, that he would not miss him as much when he eventually left him, without realizing it was already far too late. When Sasuke left he would be broken, he would cry for him so long and loud he would be heard at the beginning of time and he would continue until the day he died. Why wasn't he saving up all the memories he could, to get him through all the long lonely nights without him?

He swallowed his emotions, closing the too-painful-to-think-about-right-now box and concentrated on his objective, getting to the bottom of the mystery of who killed Sasuke and how.

"Okay," Naruto declared brusquely, deliberately not looking at either Sasuke or Kakashi, "now that we've established the affair, I need you to tell me everything that you can remember about that day."

The professor was still quite upset by the vision of Sasuke's tragic death as described by Naruto and tried desperately to regain his former composure. "I guess I always retained some hope that Sasuke wasn't really dead, that maybe he had just run away or something. Itachi was always so sure that he would find him." Kakashi mused into the silence, not really answering Naruto's question. He wiped his eyes and looked directly at the detective. "To hear you talk as if it's a foregone conclusion that he was murdered is a little difficult for me to accept. How do you know so much? You also seem to be too emotionally invested, considering he's someone you never met."

Naruto shrugged and avoided the question, "I found the story on the internet and was curious."

"Uh huh, right, that's believable," Sasuke muttered, leaning against the wall, trying to absorb the implications of his new memories, "You may as well be holding a sign that says, 'Hi, I'm suspicious'."

The professor made no comment as Naruto seemed to glare off into space for no apparent reason, but he did shift in his chair, adjusting his posture in case he needed to make a quick getaway. Clearing his throat, he answered the detective's almost forgotten question, "Well, to my recollection, the day started normally. Sasuke was supposed to come over to my house the night before, for some 'tutoring' help, but he had not shown up. When I asked him about it, he told me 'something came up', but didn't elaborate, he didn't seem worried about it so I wasn't either."

"Could you read Sasuke?" At Kakashi's questioning gaze he explained, "Could you tell if he's being honest or if he's just telling you what you wanted to hear?"

"I presumed that I could, after all, we were close."

Naruto's fists clenched.

"Okay… Did he stare straight at you? Extremely focused, like almost not blinking?" Naruto described what he had come to know as Sasuke's lie face.

"Yes."

"Was anyone else acting strange? Even if it's someone completely unrelated, it could still be important."

The professor thought for a moment, searching his memories, "The headmaster's assistant, Kabuto, and one of Sasuke's fellow students, Kimimaru, seemed perturbed by something that day and they were both over whatever it was a couple days later."

"Okay, good. Thank you for your time," Naruto reached across the desk, shaking the man's hand.

"Let me show you out," Kakashi got up from his chair.

Holding his hand up, Naruto stopped him, "That's okay, I remember the way out." Opening the door, he waited for Sasuke to exit before he stepped through himself. He didn't want to be rude, but he wanted to talk to Sasuke in private before they got to the hotel. To make up in some small way for what he'd done, he needed to tell Sasuke he loved him as soon as possible and ask him what he wanted for the future.

On the way out, he searched for a quiet place to talk, like an empty secluded hallway. It didn't take long to find one since all the students were still in class. Spotting a short deserted hallway off to the side by the bathrooms, Naruto headed for it at a fast pace. Sasuke had barely rounded the corner behind him when the blond pulled him into a tight embrace.

"What are you doing, idiot."

"I'm so sorry, baby." His voice was muffled as he buried his face against the silky smooth column of a pale perfect throat, "I've been such an asshole, by not paying enough attention to you and not considering your feelings. I love you so much and I've wasted so much time." He drew back slightly, cupping the sides of Sasuke's face, he gazed deeply into bottomless black eyes with a small smile. "What is it you want? Do you want to find the person who killed you to give you peace?"

"I don't need to know that to have peace dobe, I decided long ago that all I need is to be with you. What about you? Do you still need to ignore me most of the time to feel normal?"

"Nah, normality is overrated," Gripping the head of blue-black hair firmly, Naruto pulled him into a deep kiss, electricity coursing through his veins at the feel of the strong full lips on his. Pulling back, breathless, "Let's go make up for lost time." He suggested as he gently pulled the dazed apparition toward the exit.

As they were leaving the building Naruto saw a man walking down the hallway toward them. The pasty man had long black hair, yellow eyes and a smarmy expression, being tremendously creepy even though he was wearing a fancy suit and tie, Naruto felt his cop senses tingling. He had not released Sasuke's hand, so he immediately felt the ghost stop dead in his tracks just before he let out a blood curdling shriek.

"No, No, No…" Sasuke was frozen in place eyes wide, his expression one of abject terror as he stared at the rapidly advancing man. Wrapping his arms around himself almost in protection, he tore his hand from Naruto's, backing away slowly, pleading, "Don't come near me… For the love of god, don't fucking touch me you slimy bastard."

Grabbing the creepy man by the throat, Naruto shoved him back against the wall snarling, "What the fuck did you do to Sasuke you son of a bitch!?"

TBC

I am disappointed in this chapter. I think it's crap, when I started it I wanted it to go in a completely different direction, I wanted it to be much darker, full of angst and homicide detective drama. But alas, my creative muse no work that way. Sigh.

Sorry for any confusion, the synopsis of the passing of three years in a flashback was difficult for me so it wandered and didn't make much sense.

Sorry also that Naruto was being such a dick, but at least he had a 'wow I'm such a dick' epiphany. And that Sasuke was OC and a bit of a whiney little bitch.

Cliché? Very much so but… Madara… need I say more? Really Kishimoto? Really? I am still a little undecided as to whether I'm happy or pissed. THIS PART CONTAINS SPOILERS, seriously if you don't want to know, don't read it. I have always said: "if Kakashi was going to be gay for anybody it would be Obito" and I am looking forward to more Kakashi/Obito fics, now that he's still alive (yes I am perverted). I already found one that was awesome! I was geeking out about it. But I HATE when people randomly come back from the dead, it irritates me. Ranting a bit ;)

Well anyway, hope you liked the update everybody. It took me much longer than anticipated, doesn't it always? Fail.

Comments? Opinions? You know I love them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning:** Yaoi, Violence, Language… Disturbing concepts? There will be mentions of Kaka/Sasu and Oro/Sasu be warned it might disturb you, but no lemons because Oro/Sasu nauseates me.

I don't own Naruto.

This chapter is in Sasuke's point of view, a really long flashback, a 'what really happened' chapter if you will. No research was done for this chapter either and I don't really know a lot about fancy private schools so the details might be off, I'm sort of winging it.

I apologize for the last chapter, it was made of suck, I truly have no idea what was wrong with me. I hope this one's better. This story isn't a lot like I first envisioned it to be, I had to change the synopsis blurb thingy, so it more describes the tone of the story now and isn't so misleading. (Don't hate me! – Runs off sobbing)

**Helping People**

It's So Much Harder When They're Cranky

_As they were leaving the building Naruto saw a man walking down the hallway toward them. The pasty man had long black hair, yellow eyes and a smarmy expression, being tremendously creepy even though he was wearing a fancy suit and tie, Naruto felt his cop senses tingling. He had not released Sasuke's hand, so he immediately felt the ghost stop dead in his tracks just before he let out a blood curdling shriek._

"_No, No, No…" Sasuke was frozen in place eyes wide, his expression one of abject terror as he stared at the rapidly advancing man. Wrapping his arms around himself almost in protection, he tore his hand from Naruto's, backing away slowly, pleading, "Don't come near me… For the love of god, don't fucking touch me you slimy bastard."_

_Grabbing the creepy man by the throat, Naruto shoved him back against the wall snarling, "What the fuck did you do to Sasuke you son of a bitch!?"_

**Chapter 7**

Sasuke couldn't think as his back hit the wall, his vision was narrowing until he was consumed by darkness, his soul falling into the traumatic memories of his last days.

~Flashback~

(Fifteen years earlier)

Connecticut

The October day dawned clear and bright, the brilliant blue sky belying the air that was chill with a bite that stung your nose. Sasuke shivered as he drew his black woolen pea coat closer around his neck on the five block walk to his elite private school. His parents could easily afford to buy him a car but his father refused to do so, saying the walk would build character or something equally asinine. He had long since given up on convincing his father otherwise, since he was a senior this year it hardly mattered anyway. Soon, he would be off to college, where a car would just be a bother anyway. He already had his entire future mapped out and had since he was ten, next year would be the University of Chicago, then med school after that, where he would become an oncologist, like his mother.

Slipping past the wrought iron gate surrounding the academy, Sasuke silently returned the nods sent his direction from several of his fellow students. Even though he was not the most social of individuals it appeared to hardly matter to the other students, it didn't affect his popularity in the slightest, he supposed his being valedictorian and captain of the debate team had something to do with that.

Hanging up his coat in his locker he quickly grabbed the books he needed for his first hour Trig class, he was not running late so he had no reason to hurry but he wanted to stop by Kakashi's classroom to confirm their plans for an entire evening of 'studying' before anyone else arrived. Convincing his History teacher and lover that his topnotch grades could easily explain his need for daily tutoring was the best thing he'd ever done. They could be all alone at the young and scorching hot sensei's apartment for hours and no one even questioned it because Sasuke's reputation and behavior was above reproach, his tightly leashed inner dirty pervert loved it.

Just down the hall from the history department he was waylaid by the headmaster, Orochimaru, Sasuke suppressed a shudder as the smarmy man put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Uchiha, I would like a word with you please."

Sasuke followed the man to his office, filled with trepidation; he did not like the headmaster of his school, the looks the man gave him often made him nervous. He had also heard rumors about the man from a very reliable source so always tried his best not to be alone with him for any length of time.

"Please have a seat Sasuke," the cold longhaired brunet said in his deep creepy voice as he closed the door. He circled behind Sasuke his fingers trailing along the back of his chair, making him feel extremely uncomfortable, before taking his own seat. "A very unsettling rumor has been brought to my attention recently. It is about you and a certain History instructor. I would like to question you about it."

Sasuke kept his face carefully blank.

"You know Sasuke, such inappropriate behavior is not looked upon favorably by society, it would cost someone their job if word of this ever got to the proper authorities."

"Headmaster, sir, I still cannot fathom why you wanted to see me. I have done nothing wrong, and even if some inappropriate behavior were to have taken place, you wouldn't have any proof of it anyway. No one would believe that I was involved in anything untoward happening." Completely confident that he had nothing to worry about, Sasuke crossed his arms in front of his chest, his pale perfect lips twisting in a slight sneer. If the headmaster thought to intimidate him, he should think again, he was an Uchiha and not easily cowed. If he was going to report this he would've already done so anyway; Sasuke would already be talking to a police psychologist and Kakashi would be in jail.

"Oh? You seem to be operating under a mistaken assumption Sasuke," the purr in the slimy bastard's voice make Sasuke want to puke. "I have proof," he held up a disc, showing it to Sasuke before he put it in his multimedia center.

Icy dread filled Sasuke's veins as he watched the screen. The arm side of the overstuffed emerald green sofa in Kakashi's living room slowly came into focus, though it was still a bit blurry since it was filmed through a small gap in the curtains covering his window. Sasuke was clearly visible on the screen, cutting an erotic figure, spine bowed, hair damp with sweat as he bounced up and down, however, all you could see of Kakashi was his hands on either side of his student's lean hips, guiding him.

Orochimaru's disturbing yellow eyes purposefully met disgusted black as he licked his thin lips. Stomach churning, Sasuke watched in horror as a private moment between himself and Kakashi was sullied, turned into entertainment for a pervert, making him feel cheap and dirty.

"You know this is highly illegal right? It would be considered child pornography you sick bastard."

"You should be more careful, you never know when someone may be lurking with a video camera."

"What do you want?"

"Oh I think you know very well what I want. You will bare that beautiful ass for me whenever I wish or I will have Kakashi fired and imprisoned."

Glare cold and hard, Sasuke did not raise his voice but his intent came through loud and clear, "Fuck you. It'll be a cold day in Hell before you ever touch me you sick fuck. Try it. Turn me in, and I swear to god, I will make you regret the day you were ever fucking born." And with that Sasuke left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

TBC

Hope nobody hated it, but review even if you did please.


End file.
